


Three times the charm

by Slaughter_Saints



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: All the polygamy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Multi, Polygamy, Possible self harm later, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaughter_Saints/pseuds/Slaughter_Saints
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is dating Jasper and Peridot, but are their personalities too conflicting for it to work out. Amethyst wants to date Pearl but she and Garnet are already together and she couldn't possibly break them up. Sugilite just wants Opal and Malachite to be happy again, but she's gotta face her own demons before she can even begin to help her friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late

Jasper blinked slowly, lifting her head from the carpet she was lying on. Blinking she could see her pale hand, her darker hand, the front of her shirt, and a fuzzy blanket with blue dolphins on it. That last item told her all she needed to know, she was in Lapis' room, must've fallen asleep on the dork's floor last night. Usually she took over the twin bed, but Lapis couldn't drag the larger girl onto the bed and just left her. With a yawn she sat up, dragging her fingers through her knotted hair, she looked at the clock and it-

"Eight fucking forty!" She screamed, school started in ten minutes. Oh God she was on her third strike, not with the school- they'd never get rid of their star athlete- but with Peridot. Her girlfriend said one more slip up and she'd ban her from Lapis' sleepovers. "Lapis get the fuck up!" The blue haired girl shot up, sleep still in her eyes, she only need to glance at the clock before she leaped out of bed.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?!" She looked near tears. Jasper was gathering their books and putting on her shoes, she could go to school dressed in the sweats and the tank she had slept in. Lapis though, would need to change out of her short shorts, so the taller girl took over finding her shoes, socks, a shirt that was clean. "No time to get dressed," Lapis muttered, they had 8 minutes left and it took about that time to get to school, 6 if Jasper drove.

"Change in the car," Jasper hollered, already leaving with their bags and Lapis' shoes. The shorter girl ran out after her, as they passed through the kitchen she grabbed sports drinks and a couple apples. Changing in a speeding car was not fun, especially with Jasper eyeing her and making dirty comments.

"Oh my God," Lapis cried.

"What's wrong sugar tits?" The driver asked, wiggling her eyebrows at her in the passenger seat.

"I grabbed a skirt," Lapis turned red. "Oh god I wasn't wearing panties last night." Jasper howled with laughter almost driving into a ditch, she got a smack in the arm for it. "Its not funny! What if I fall or it's windy?!"

"Relax, Sugar. Just wear your shorts underneath, we'll drive back at lunch for some. Now finished getting dressed, we're almost there." She said averting her eyes as Lapis finished dressing, a gesture much appreciated. She only had one shoe on right as they ran up the steps to school, Jasper was of course much faster and ended up carrying her to the doors. They leaped into the front office, making eye contact with the secretary as the bell rang. The larger girl let out a whoop in victory.

"Good morning, girls." The front desk lady smiled, Jasper knew they'd get a free pass since Lapis was almost never late without reason.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am, we stayed up all night cramming for Ms. Lension's chem test. My alarm didn't go off, this is the third time that's happened but I don't know why." Lapis stepped up, knowing she was more convincing. When the secretary looked at her bare foot, Lapis rushed to put the other shoe on. "Heh. I had to change in the car."

"Oh god that's awful," The woman gave her a pitied look. "I'll give you both a pass, no penalty, History with Mr. Dugan, right?" The pair nodded. "Alright, have that clock looked at, if it's made by Staley's I heard there was a recall, you might be able to get your money back." She waved to them as they passed.

"Thank you!" Lapis sang, Jasper gave a half-hearted wave. "Lets stop at the restrooms, if my hair looks even half as bad as yours then I need to fix it." Jasper rolled her eyes but knew she had a wild mane. Lapis always kept a brush in her bag, though she passed it off to Jasper while she got her own hair wet in the sink. The larger girl attempted to tame her hair but, had to surrender, this was gonna take a bottle of conditioner and a sturdier brush. But she did pull the dyed white hair back into a ponytail, when she was done she took the time to study herself in the mirror.

She had a skin condition called vetiligo, it made her skin develop 'splotches' so that it looked like she had spots or paint smears all over her Samoan tan skin. Her left arm from the elbow down was just pale skin, same with her left leg below the knee. On her right bicep she had two bands of pale skin the joined together towards the insides. Those spots she didn't mind, but she did hate the band of it that goes across her eyes with a few pale dots underneath the left eye.

"I'm thinking about wearing foundation." She mumbled, glancing at Lapis.

"Why is that?" She kept her voice carefully neutral, she knew why and she knew Jasper could see through her.

"Make my face more even toned, I guess." She shrugged, not sure but needing to voice the idea.

"If you want to," Lapis started packing up her things, not wanting to rant to the girl about how she looked fine. As she led them out of the restroom she twirled around, the skirt twirling with her against her knees, and pressed a hand to Jaspers pale arm. "But personally I like your face."

"I like your face too Babe." Jasper grinned down at her, slipping her arm around the girl's waist and walked her to class. "Peri's gonna be mad, we're like five minutes late."

"We have a pass and I'll tell her it wasn't your fault." Lapis smiled, she knew Jasper was on her third and didn't think this should count as a strike.

"Man she's gonna be mad at both of us," The taller girl corrected. "She's been saying the past week how we need like three alarms or some shit."

"Oh god, I forgot. Well maybe she'll take pity on me since I have to walk around with these stupid shorts chafing me till lunch."

"Ha, Sugar she ain't gonna get less mad because you ain't got underwear on," Jasper chuckled. "This isn't me we're talking about." But Lapis shushed her as they entered History, Mr. Dugan was giving the period to working on studying other classes, since mid-terms were coming up.

"Ms. Jasper. Ms. Lapis." He greeted and took their pass. "Have a seat, please." The pair walked to the far side of the room, Peridot usually sat far away from the door, kept the other students from coming too close.

"You are both in trouble." The young woman glared, she hated tardiness and irresponsibility.

"Sorry," Jasper grunted not trying to explain herself.

"My power went out while we were sleeping," Lapis lied. She hated being dishonest but Peridot's entire day could be ruined by their lateness. "I would wake up on time but we were cramming for chem exams." This seemed to be enough for Peridot.

"You were only cramming for chem right?" She gave them a smirk, a sign she wasn't going to sulk. Lapis blushed and sputtered, while Jasper smirked and flicked her tongue out.

"Per-Peridot!" She whispered-yelled. "That is inappropriate talk for school." Normally she wouldn't be this flustered but the stress from nearly being late had her a little tightly wounded.

"Well I figured you guys would need some help studying so I made some easy guides for you. My mother says I can spend the night but only if we finish them at school and show her afterwards." She slid the sheets of paper over.

"Holy fuck-nuts!" Jasper said flipping through the packet. "There's twenty pages, front and back!"

"Yeah but it covers everything that will be on all the tests and it's in a simple answer formula." She yawned, pulling a highlighter from her Hijab she circled one question on the eleventh page. "I'll see if I can convince her to let us only do half today but you'd need to get to this question by lunch to show you're making good progress."

"Will you help us?" Lapis batted her eyes. "You know we'll have a hard time doing this and our schoolwork." Peridot sighed as Jasper flipped through the packet, answering the super easy questions first.

"I'll be willing to do your school work for today if you are working and finish half of it by lunch. We can finish the rest tonight and go over the answers, so don't stress about whether every answer is correct." She opened up her own, no doubt much harder, study guide and began working.

The rest of class passed with Jasper cheating off of Lapis and Lapis just started googling answers on her smart phone. When the bell finally rang Peridot and Jasper went to Algebra and Lapis went to Art. The only other class they had separate when Jasper and Lapis had gym together, Peridot had Trig instead.

She had opted out of gym and took up a second math class, she and Lapis threw a fit when Jasper was gonna get all remedial classes. They insisted they all have a similar schedule, Principal Quartz had overhead them and agreed. But she said Jasper has to get 80's or above and it was Lapis and Peridot's responsibility to help her with her grades. Peridot had no objections and Lapis only asked that she and Jasper not join Trig, they would fail it without a doubt. So now they had 1st, 3rd,4th,5th,7th, and 8th period together. Jasper was making A's and B's (a first in her academic career) and Lapis was making straight B's (she was never good with tests). Peridot was making all A's of course and already had scholarships lined up while in her Sophomore year.

Lapis sat down in art class, it was painting week and she was kinda sad she would be studying all period. Although she did the math and if she got 25 questions done then she'd still have twenty minutes for painting left. So with that motivation in mind she googled all the questions she didn't know right off the bat. When the twenty minute mark came up she still had 8 more to answer, she decided to cheat off of Jasper later and hoped Peridot didn't notice. She unpacked her personal paints and got to work on her painting project, it was a portrait of Peridot in her favorite dark green Hijab. She had decided that mid-terms would be Peridot and finals would be Jasper.

The bell rang as she was finishing the eyebrows and eyelashes, asking her Art teacher for a late pass so she could dry and store the portrait. She received one and was able to walk into Chem only two minutes late, but Ms. Lension was kind and hadn't started yet. Today was another study period so Lapis took out her packet and started eyeing what answers Jasper had. Peridot noticed this right away.

"How far did you get last period?" She asked coolly.

"Ummmm.....37." Lapis smiled sheepishly, Jasper snorted she had gotten to 49 with Peridot's help. "Oh come on, it was art class and I have to finish my painting of you."

"You can take it home and work on it tonight, but you need to get to number 58 before the end of class, at least, if you want me to come over." Peridot sighed, not in the mood to scold Lapis for this.

"Ok. Ok." She muttered and began copying some answers from Jasper and googling the rest. Jasper doing the same and asking Peridot to explain something. That class passed by without much talking aside from Peridot's explanations and. The next class was English Lit, the first class to give out work, the whole class wanted to study for mid terms but Mr. Dietz was not a nice man. He went on a ten minute rant about youth laziness, while Peridot worked on work for the three of them, allowing Lapis and Jasper to study.

"I don't get why we have to do stupid busy work when mid terms are in three days." Jasper said lowly, Lapis nodded. "He probably got shot down by the ugly Lunch Lady, again." At this Lapis giggled and even Peridot got a chuckle. Mr. Dietz was on them in a second.

"And what is so funny Ms. Lazuli's?"

"Um uh? I-Uh." She stuttered, not wanting to say anything.

"Uh, I, uh," Dietz mocked. "Speak up, you laughed at something? You laughing at me, Smurfette." Lapis turned red with stress, she didn't like negative attention, especially from teachers.

"Yeah I was just telling her about how you got shot down by the ugly lunch lady." Jasper spoke up.

"Again." Peridot added, she knew where this was going and refused to let her girlfriends suffer alone, parents be damned.

"Yeah, I hear it was bad this time," Jasper grinned at the older man, standing now so she towered over him. "What's a matter she have higher standards than a balding old fart?" Lapis tried to tug Jasper down, she had only had one fight this school year but she was famous for fighting anyone who rubbed her wrong. Peridot had stood unnoticed and walked over to his desk.

"That's it!" Dietz's face had turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Out! You too Lazuli!" Lapis figured it'd happen and had already packed up her and Jasper's stuff. Peridot had returned to her seat just in time for him to kick her out too.

"Well there goes tonight's visit." Lapis muttered, disappointed since Peridot didn't get to spend the night as often as Jasper. "He's gonna tell your mom and she'll ground you." The trio wandered into the student parking lot, since they have no class now they could leave for lunch early. As they piled into Jaspers old 1983 Mercedes, Peridot up front and Lapis in back, Peri held up a flash drive.

"Not quite," She grinned wickedly. "I uploaded a level 4 virus onto his computer while he was fuming, it affects his class phone and email and intercom system." Jasper looked on in disbelief, before bursting out laughing and pulled onto the main road.

"Oh My God! Baby that's so fucking cool!" She cackled. "Oh wow my plan was to pop his head like a zit."

"That's why you guys should let me handle the situation." She smirked back at a stunned quiet Lapis, adjusting her yellow tinted shades.

"Is that why you got involved?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah figured we could leave early and work on those packets." The other two groaned at that as Jasper turned into Lapis' driveway. "Why are we here? My place is only two blocks from the school." Jasper chuckled and Lapis could feel her face heat up in embarrassment.

"Oh yeah, Lapis forgot to wear panties."


	2. Sandwhiched

"So explain to me again why you didn't have on any underwear today at school?" Peridot asked evenly, Lapis grinned sheepishly as she closed to door on her girlfriends.  
"I wasn't sleeping in any," She giggled and they could hear shuffling as the blue haired girl tossed things out of her way. "I thought last night after studying Jasper deserved a reward, but she fell asleep around 1." Jasper started at this.  
"You mean I could've gotten laid but instead I studied like a nerd?"  
"I don't see why you get so caught up on it," Peridot sighed, making her way down the hall to the kitchen and began making sandwhiches. "You have two girlfriends it's not like it won't happen again soon."  
Jasper followed her, taking the chips down from the cabinet and searching the fridge for sweets. Lapis emerged with a new shirt on, sitting on the counter to watch as Peridot made three very different sandwhiches. One was obviously made for Jasper as it had turkey, salami, and bacon- which Jasper put on herself for Peri- with pickles, mustard, and mayo. Lapis' had a layer of tuna and a couple sardines and the spicy mayo used for sushi, Jasper sneered at it since she hated sardines and tuna with a passion. Peridot had arguably the most healthy one out of the three, she only had a slice of tukey with slices of tomatoes and lettuce with a little ranch for taste.   
"You guys want any lettuce or tomatoes?" She asked, knowing it was a likely negative.  
"Just a slice of tomatoe, thanks." Lapis said, taking out paper plates.  
"Jasper?"  
"I am not a rabbit, thank you very much." She grunted she had several cups of butterscoth pudding in her hands, one for Lapis and the rest for her probably.  
"Suit yourself," Peridot said and finished the sandwhiches by cutting them in half and plating them neatly. Only for Jasper to ruin by covering it with a mountain of chips. "Babarian. So did you guys get to the halfway point?"  
"I'm only three questions away," Lapis said, taking another bite.   
"Well I can give you the answer to them and then I'll call my mother." Peridot replied, delicately chewing as opposed to Japser's shoveling of food, she was already half finished and eating up all her chips.   
"Do you have any practice this week?" Lapis asked, pulling out her packet to finish while eating. "Swim was cancelled for mid-terms and Volleyball won't start until mid-Feburary." With how warm it was in Beach City sports started earlier and lasted longer, it also meant more diverse sports than other school districts.  
"Football is still going but Coach is letting me off to study, Track is optional and I might go to blow off steam, uh Basketball isn't on until January, and I gotta ask Amethyst about Wrestling." She said, she had just finished her chips and opened a pudding cup. "Is it cool if she comes over tonight for like an hour? She and Pearl are on the rocks again and she could really use the study help."  
"That's fine with me, I'm thinking about signing up to tutor kids and I'd like to see if she'd be into it." Peridot shrugged, Jasper turned to Lapis since it was her house this would be at.  
"I'm cool with it," She normally got a little protective of the nights she could spend with both her girl, it was so rare to have both of them over at the same time. But she knew Amethyst had a really hard time studying without Pearl's help, plus it would make Japser happy.  
"Cool I'll ask her if she available." Japser whipped out her phone.  
"I'm gonna call my Mother and ask her about the packets." Peridot stood to make the call in another room. Lapis pulled up googled to search for the last few answers.  
"Hey have you heard anything about Malachite?" She blurted out. "Sugilite said she'd dropped all her sports and I haven't seen her or Opal in art class for almost a week."  
"She's not in track anymore or wrestling, I don't talk to Opal or Sugilite though, but Amethyst might know." Jasper shrugged, her phone chimed. "Purple Puma is in."  
"I hope she's ok." Lapis muttered as she started cleaning up, she wasn't sure who she was reffering to and before Jasper could ask Peridot walked in.  
"As long as no one accidentally feeds me pork I'm allowed to spend tonight and tomorrow night here."   
"That was one time five years ago and I baked your family an apology cake." Jasper growled, she felt terrible about it but Peri's mom brought it up every chance she could. "Well I didn't bake it but I bought it. Well I brought it to your house."  
"I figured it was stolen," She smiled at her and began helping Lapis with the dishes. Japser tossed her empty pudding cups in the trash, taking a couple for later. "We got twenty minutes before the bell."  
"Can I drive?" Lapis asked, she usually liked to just ride along and day dream in the back seat.  
"Sure, better pay attention though." The larger girl tossed her the keys. Lapis adjusted the seat and mirrors as Jasper struggled into the back seat, the passenger seat was stuck on the closest setting and she'd never fit.  
"I love your car," She hummed as it rumbled to life, the radio and seats were in good condition, the paint job was th original gold.  
"Yeah the shitting engine and lack of A/C or heat is just so charming." Jasper huffed, she was too big of a person to ride around with out air conditioning in a beach town. "I gotta find some idiot to buy it off of me."  
"You could seek out a car collector and see if you can get some mega bucks." Peridot said, fiddling with the radio. "Or you could let me take a look under the hood." Her voice was higher now, almost teasing.  
"You build robots not cars, no way anyone but a mechanic is going to touch the hood." The athlete grunted. "I'll ask Greg if he knows anyone."  
"You could get like ten thousand dollars out of this, aside from the engine it's practically perfect." Lapis smiled as she parked in the furtherest spot from the school.  
"Whatever I'll do it after finals."  
"Hey guys!" Their heads snapped to the right, Sugilite was standing a couple dozen yards, waving at them. She'd probably just walked back from Malachite's house, it was only a five minute walk to her. She was alone and started jogging lightly to them, she was wearing her purple shredded jeans with her signature black hoodie zipped up. "Yo let me walk with you."  
She fell in step with them as they walked to the entrance, Jasper wasn't too fond of Sugi but she and Lapis played on the Volleyball team together so she'd tolerate the short chubby girl for now. Plus she and Malachite were good friends and the Australian athlete wasn't very trusting of many so Sugilite had to be special. Lapis started chattering to her team mate, mostly about Opan and Malachite.  
"Mal got the flu and dumb Opal was too busy playing nurse to realize she caught it, I doubt they'll be back in time for exams." The girl said coolly, slipping on her razor sharp shade. "I'm thinking about asking the teachers if they can take it late or something, but their parents probably have it under control. Atleast the Maheshwaran's should."  
"Well tell them I said hi," Lapis smiled, Sugilite seemed tense but the blue haired girl knew better than to push.   
"So you three dating yet?"  
Jasper did not know better.  
"It's not like that," Sugilite muttered. "And mind your own business." Peridot sighed.  
"Now you've done it."   
Jasper's least favorite phrase was 'mind your own business', she never told anyone why but it was common knowledge around school not to say that to her. Sugilite, however, was new this year.  
But instead of seizing up like she used too she took a deep breath, held, and then released it slowly. By now they were almost to the door and Sugi had noticed the change, looking to Lapis for help.   
"Just a joke," She growled lowly, trying to be calm. "Lighten up."  
Sugi didn't respond at first, she looked almost unafraid of the larger athlete. "They got some stuff they need to work through before they should consider dating anyone."  
"Like we all don't have issues." Peridot finally said something.  
"But it's nice of you to consider their health first." Lapis chimed in, Japser nodded with a grunt of agreement.  
"Yeah, thanks." Sugi seemed uncomfortable to have this conversation in the hallways. "Look I gotta go, uh I'll tell 'em you said hey."  
"This is why we don't make new friends." Peridot said as they watched the brunette walk away. "We're too intense."  
"We'll get better," Lapis said optimistically.  
"Or they'll get over it." Jasper huffed and walked to class.  
"Five bucks says Sugilite will never speak to us again."   
"I'll take you up on that." The pair chuckled and followed their tall girlfriend to class.


End file.
